


Ritual

by Nande_chan



Series: Polvo de estrellas [16]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: Su ritual siempre sería una constante, algo que permanecería inmutable sin importar el paso del tiempo.





	Ritual

A ambos les gustaba el té, era un ritual. Después de entrenar, a veces se podían quedar viendo el atardecer mientras tomaban una taza de té. A Shion le gustaba el té limón, Dohko decía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, así que él prefería prepararse un Lapsang souchong.

Así pasaron miles de tardes, con el sudor en sus espaldas, el polvo en sus cuerpos y la sangre en sus nudillos. Cansados y felices, con el sol poniéndose y una taza de té entre sus manos.

Cuando ambos recibieron sus armaduras doradas, el ritual no cambió demasiado. Shion esperaba a Dohko en Aries con una taza de Lapsang después de una misión, o era Dohko quien invadía la cocina de Shion y preparaba té limón.

Cuando Hades atacó, el té terminó.

Pero el ritual no se rompió, ambos habían sobrevivido y lo mejor que podían hacer para comenzar a reconstruir todo era retomar los viejos hábitos, aunque fuera por un breve período de tiempo, antes de que Dohko partiera a Rozan.

Sin embargo, la hora del té aún continuó. No tan seguido ni tan relajado como antaño, pero más importante que nunca. En Rozan, Dohko había encontrado el lugar perfecto para cultivar el Lapsang que tanto le gustaba, aunque en ocasiones prefiriera el sabor dulce del té limón. Con el paso del tiempo, también había comenzado a sembrar té limón.

Si durante una de sus cortas e inusuales visitas a Rozan a Shion le sorprendió que el pequeño cultivo de té limón estuviera mejor cuidado que el de Lapsang, no dijo nada.

Dohko procuraba ir al Santuario cuando menos tres veces al año, siempre con una bolsita de té en su maleta para las reservas de Shion. Y ahí estaba de nuevo su ritual, tazas de té y sol en el horizonte. Aunque ahora había elementos nuevos, como mapas estelares y miles de documentos que Shion nunca terminaría de revisar. Pero en ese momento no importaba la reconstrucción, el trabajo ni los cambios, porque siempre habría una constante, algo que permanecería inmutable sin importar el paso del tiempo.

Dohko observó atentamente su taza de té y sonrió de lado.

—Mira —le dijo a Shion y le pasó su taza—. Hay una rama flotando, creo que este año tendremos suerte.

—¿Tendremos? —dijo Shion y puso ese gesto interrogante que siempre hacía sonreír a Dohko.

—Así es, su Excelencia.

—Dohko —regañó Shion y trató de mantenerse serio, aunque no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Por qué tendremos suerte, caballero dorado de Libra?

—Porque seguramente podré venir al Santuario a visitarte más seguido o porque el cultivo de té de este año será mejor que el de los pasados. Es lo único que se me ocurre y que nos beneficie a ambos —dijo Dohko terminando su taza de té y mirando al horizonte.

Shion lo observó unos momentos y luego se giró a ver la puesta de sol. Hasta los atardeceres parecían distintos cuando Dohko estaba ahí.


End file.
